


Regionals

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [86]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Kurt gives Ryder some advice before he joins the team at Regionals
Series: Glee Drabbles [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 11





	Regionals

** Kurt and Ryder **

“Hey,” Kurt said as Ryder was sulking in the choir room.

“Hey,” the teen sighed.

“You aren’t at regionals,” he pointed out.

“No, I just... I don’t know if I can.”

“Any reason why?”

“So I’m sure Blaine filled you in about Katie,” Ryder began. Kurt nodded. “Turns out Katie was Unique.”

“Oh Dior,” Kurt sighed. “So now you see her all the time and its super awkward.”

“Pretty much,” Ryder sighed.

“Come with me,” Kurt said suddenly. Ryder looked confused. “You absolutely will regret not competing. You can make a decision about glee afterwards. And you’re already wearing your costume.”

“I’m not really sure,” Ryder hedged.

“And I’ll help you talk about it as you drive to Regionals. Its 45 minutes away and I still need to alter your shirt,” Kurt said. “So here’s the keys, we can take my Nav.”

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Kurt carefully tailored Ryder’s shirt to fit him much better than the normal dress shirt that it was. Tina much be slacking. “So you felt really comfortable with Katie?”

“Yeah,” Ryder admitted. “I told her things I’d never told anyone before.”

“To a complete stranger?”

“Seems dumb now, but I felt like she really understood me.”

“And now that it’s Unique?” Kurt prompted.

“She lied to me!”

“About what?”

“What?”

“Did you ask if she lied about anything else, besides her name and physical description?”

“I, um,” Ryder swallowed. “I didn’t ask.”

“But she’s your friend, right?”

“Yeah, but...”

“So you owe it to your friend to let her explain,” Kurt said adamantly. “Take it from me. Talk about it.”

“That why you’re still here in Ohio? To talk to Blaine?” Ryder asked pointedly.

“Yes,” Kurt admitted freely. “But that’s how things work with friends, despite all the bullshit that he and I went through. We were still friends.”

“So you think I should let her explain?”

“Yes, but that’s all on hold until you guys win at Regionals.”

“Alright,” Ryder sighed.


End file.
